ShinoKiba Collection
by xxpapercutxx
Summary: As the title says I'm just going to post a bunch of ShinoKiba oneshotsdrabbles. I love the pairing and feel that there needs to be more fics about them.
1. Helpful

I've decided that the ShinoKiba pairing isn't getting enough love and attention so I'm going to write a collection of a bunch of short ShinoKiba one-shots/drabbles! I hope you like this one and yes at the beginning I know it centers around Hinata for awhile but she is one of the very few girls I think are okay from Naruto. 

**Warning: **This is a shonen-ai fic as in boy love. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But oh how I wish I did.

This piece of writing would not be here without the help of my lovely beta **Red Deep**, who I was talking to when I got these ShinoKiba one-shot ideas. She is very cool and funny, just like me! Not really but I'd like to think I'm cool and funny… Anyway on with the fic I know you people don't like hearing me talk.

**Helpful **

Hinata didn't want to interfere with her teammates, but she just couldn't stand watching this happen. Shino and Kiba would always stare and watch each other when the other wasn't looking, which meant that neither knew of the other's attraction and interest. Hinata however had noticed very early on and decided to let them deal with it on their own, but she quickly realized that they were going nowhere. The shy stares had been going on for three months now, and even though she knew she had always watched Naruto from afar, he had always been watching Sasuke and she accepted this just being glad that the boy she had liked was happy with the one he liked.

Though the fact that it was becoming painfully obvious how much the two boys liked each other they still hadn't noticed. Hinata found herself becoming frustrated with the two clueless boys and decided to go to Kurenai for help.

Trying to get her sensei's attention, Hinata said shyly, "Kurenai-sensei?"

"Yes Hinata?" Kurenai said looking up from the report she was writing.

"How can I help my two friends get together?"

"Well do they like each other?" Kurenai asked now fairly interested in the conversation.

"Yes, a lot as far as I can tell," Hinata said looking down feeling as if she was telling a secret that wasn't supposed to be passed on at all.

"Would you happen to be talking about Shino and Kiba?" Kurenai said smirking at the shocked and embarrassed reaction the Hyuuga girl had.

"W-well y-yes. H-how did y-you know?" Hinata said stuttering from the shock and the fact that she was discussing her friends' relationship or lack there of.

"Well I didn't notice at first but now it's gotten really obvious," Kurenai said laughing lightly. "It's actually kind of sad how oblivious they are to each others feelings. I think all they need is a push in the right direction and I feel that the best person to do that would be you Hinata."

The girl blushed and nodded.

"But how would I do that?" Kurenai just smiled and motioned for the girl to come closer.

"I'll tell you just what to do," She then proceeded to whisper into the girl's ear whose face became a shade darker of red after every sentence her sensei whispered into her ear. The plan was rather upfront, but embarrassing for Hinata to have to do. Though for the sake of her friends' happiness she was willing and ready to do it.

ShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKiba

Kiba had been very confused when Hinata told him that Kurenai said that they had an urgent mission that needed to be taken care of as soon as possible. Though he didn't question the girl as he followed her down a hall in the missions building that seemed abandoned. No one but them were walking down the hall and their footsteps echoed in the long hallway. Kiba was growing slowly curious of why they were walking down the hall in the first place but before being able to voice his question Hinata grabbed his upper arm and pulled him quickly forward while opening a door and shoving him in before closing it and locking it from the outside. A bright red blush was adorning her face as she let it sink in that she had gone with Kurenai's plan and locked the two boys in a closet. Being too embarrassed to say anything or stay to see if it worked she ran off hoping that it would work and the next time she saw the boys they'd know how they felt about each other.

"What the hell?" Kiba called out banging on the door as he heard Hinata's hurried footsteps go disappear down the hall.

"Kiba?" Came Shino's voice from beside him.

"Shino!" Kiba yelled his face heating up at being so close to the boy and because of the current situation they were in.

"Hinata wouldn't do this without instruction. It was all Kurenai's idea," Shino said surprising the other boy at how much he had said.

"Oh, why would they do this though?" Kiba asked sitting down not seeing the point in standing any longer.

"I wouldn't know," Shino lied; he actually had a fairly good idea why the two girls' had planned this. Although he chose not to voice his idea in fear that the other boy would find out about his feelings for him.

"Well this sucks," Kiba began sighing. "Who knows how long we are going to be stuck in here now. Hinata ran off and I'm sure Kurenai has better things to do than let us out of here. We might even be stuck in here until Kurenai and Hinata come to get us because we have a mission we need to complete."

Shino didn't say anything as he silently considered all possible ways he could get something out of this experience and smirking slightly he thought of his first thing. He reached his hand out searching blindly for Kiba. He felt his hand touch something and moved up it leaning forward and moving as he went.

Kiba had been surprised by the hand traveling up his leg but chose not to say anything thinking that Shino was only trying to figure how he was sitting in the small closet. He bit back a moan when Shino's hands ghosted over the sensitive skin of his stomach. That was when Kiba realized that he shouldn't be able to feel Shino touching his stomach because he was wearing a shirt. Coming back to reality he noticed his shirt had been pushed up and Shino's hands had been roaming over his chest enjoying the feel of the soft skin against his hands. Shino smirked at the good reaction he was getting from the Inuzuka, glad that he was accepting his affection. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Kiba's soft full lips enjoying the unfamiliar but exciting feeling he was getting. He licked Kiba's bottom lip and when the Inuzuka's mouth opened he was about to deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue in the other's mouth when the door opened and the light from the hall blinded them for a moment before they got used to it to see Kurenai, smirking down at them.

"Come on boys you've had enough fun. Poor Hinata is so worried that she just ruined your chances of being together by doing this. So go and reassure her that you are happy that she did what she did, okay?" Kurenai said calmly with a slight commanding note to it.

The two boys nodded Kiba blushing and Shino smirking. They then went off to find Hinata and thank her for all her help in getting them together.

The End

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Hidden

Here is another one. I know it's really short, but I mean it would be horrible if I dragged it out right? Well I feel it would have been. I hope you like it!

**Warning:** This is shonen-ai otherwise known as slash or boy's love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Trust me, you'd know if I owned Naruto.

Beta-ed by **Red Deep** my wonderful friend. For authors would be no where without their beta! Or at least I'd be no where. I can't spell if my life depended on it, although that might just be why they invented spell check.

**Hidden **

Sitting under the trees shading them from the hot sun, Inuzuka Kiba couldn't help but begin thinking of Shino's sunglasses. At times when they weren't on missions or training and the boy could relax his thoughts would sometimes drift to the other boy and wonder what lay behind those dark shades. He had come up with many theories though. One being that Shino just didn't have eyes and he only wore them so that people wouldn't know. Another being that Shino was just horribly ugly and ashamed of it. Though he knew that the boy couldn't be that ugly, if he was at all, because Kiba could see all of his face except for what the glasses hid from him. Now Kiba didn't want to believe either of those but without really knowing what lay behind the glasses he'd never know.

So sitting on the bank of the river with the bug-loving boy beside him his thoughts once more focused on the boy and what lay hidden behind the dark glasses. _I wonder if he would just tell me if I asked him. _Pondering over this for a while, while watching the small fish glide through the water he frowned. He didn't want to seem intrusive or nosy. But he was just so curious about it. It never really bothered him that much until he had nothing else to keep him occupied. Finally after mentally debating whether or not to ask he decided that it wouldn't hurt to ask, as long as he didn't press the topic further than asking.

"Shino," Kiba started looking over at the quiet boy. His friend's head turned and it looked as if the boy may have been looking at him, but with the shades on he just couldn't tell. "Why do you wear those sunglasses?"

The taller boy said nothing and just sat there silently. Kiba assumed that he just didn't want to answer and tried to think of something else. Though it was to no avail. He sighed and rested his elbows onto his drawn up knees. He then saw movement in his peripheral vision and looked over at Shino freezing in shock and anticipation. The boy was removing his glasses.

When the glasses were off Kiba could see the beautiful look of Shino's face even with his eyes closed. The pale skin looked so soft and much more appealing with the glasses gone from his face. Then slowly Shino's eyes opened to reveal a pair of deep brown eyes. Kiba locked into a stare with the intense brown eyes looking into his own. So lost in thought of how beautiful Shino was without the glasses he failed to notice that the brown eyes he was staring into coming closer to his own. Only when he felt soft lips gently press against his own did he awaken from his stupor.

The kiss was gentle and loving ending far too quickly. Kiba was slightly shocked at the sudden kiss, but had liked it.

"To hide how much I stare at you."

"What?" Kiba said looking at Shino. His pale face contrasted well with the pink tint that dusted over his cheeks.

"That is why I wear my sunglasses."

"Oh…" Kiba said letting everything that happened sink in. However his sudden silence made the other boy think that he had been rejected. So when he stood to leave not wanting to have to see the disgust or horror on the other's face, he lost his balance not prepared for a large weight to tackle him to the ground. Shino turned to see Kiba hugging him and smiling.

"You don't need to hide it, baka," Kiba said, slightly blushing, causing Shino to smile and pull him closer to himself and enjoying the embrace.

The End

**Please Review!**


	3. Perferred

**Warning: **This is shonen-ai also called boy's love and slash. Don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Beta-ed by **Red Deep**. One of my fellow writing friends who was so kind to beta my stories!

**Preferred**

It had been a regular day with the same boring old routine for Inuzuka Kiba, which meant going on a walk with Akamaru after completing any missions Kurenai-sensei gave them. Going on walks with Akamaru was on of the many things Kiba enjoyed doing, in fact he loved being with Akamaru. Akamaru was even closer to Kiba than any human was, so the Inuzuka boy thought of him as his best friend. So when Akamaru ran off into the forest and didn't come straight back like he usually would, Kiba became very worried and started searching the forest.

He checked the usual spots that he and Akamaru visited before just searching blindly still anxious to find his dog, because he wouldn't know what he'd do if Akamaru ever ran away from him. He hadn't even done anything that would have made the dog upset or angry with him. He just couldn't figure out why Akamaru would just run away from him like that.

Finally he found his dog deep in the heart of the forest. The many leaves of the trees aloud only small slivers of light make it through to the ground causing an unearthly look to the place. It seemed to glow and made him feel as if he were dreaming. Though Akamaru's bark woke him from his deep thoughts and he saw Shino and Akamaru across from him sitting under a large tree. He quickly jogged over to them and hugged Akamaru to his chest tightly.

"Don't ever just run off like that ever again!" Kiba said lightly scolding the dog. "I was so worried that you were running away!"

He then sighed and sat down beside Shino. The boy always seemed to be alone. Even though Kiba knew he enjoyed solitude, always being alone seemed to be a little over the top to him. So his curiosity caused him to question the boy of this.

"Hey Shino," He began watching as the boy's head turned to face him. "Why are you always out here alone?"

"I'm not."

"What do ya mean?" Kiba questioned. "No one else is ever here with you."

"My friends are," Shino said and as if on cue several bugs crawled out of nowhere and then flew or walked off back into the forest. Kiba then realized that the boy had been speaking of his bugs when he had said friends. He could understand that, for he considered Akamaru his best friend after all. "And now you are."

Kiba nodded and relaxed leaning back against the tree ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of the bark digging into his skin through his coat. He shifted trying to find a more comfortable position before looking over at Shino trying to see how the boy could be so comfortable while leaning against all that uneven bark. He was surprised to see Akamaru lying in Shino's lap with the quiet boy petting him. The small dog made small noises of contentment and soon fell into a light slumber. Kiba smiled at the sight it just seemed so normal to see something like that.

"He's nice," Shino said petting the dog fondly.

"I know," Kiba, said very proud and happy of Akamaru. "He's probably one of the best things in my life. In fact I'm for sure that he is! He might even be the best!" Kiba was so engrossed with staring at Akamaru that he failed to see the small frown that appeared on Shino's face for a moment before it faded back into it's stoic line. "I think I understand why you like bugs so much too! They are like your friends and the only ones you truly can confide in and have them understand." Shino nodded in agreement though his thoughts were on something else at the moment.

He was thinking how cute Kiba looked happily talking about his dog and getting all excited about finding a commonality between them. He had been attracted to the smaller boy for a while now and was still nowhere near to knowing whether or not it would be good to tell the boy how he felt.

After a while Kiba quieted and the two sat in a peaceful silence with Shino continuing to pet Akamaru. Kiba watched the pale hand gently caress the soft fur on Akamaru and couldn't keep the thoughts of those same pale hands caressing his own skin. A bright blush appeared on the Inuzuka's face and he looked away trying to hide it from his teammate.

"They like you," Shino said suddenly.

"Huh?" Kiba said confused.

"My bugs."

"Oh…" Kiba said. He then was quiet but watched in silent jealousy at the attention the boy was giving Akamaru. After a couple more minutes he could stand it no longer and blurted it out. "Do you like him more than me?" Kiba said blushing as he realized how silly his question was.

"I prefer you," Shino said still petting Akamaru not even lifting his head to look at Kiba whose face was bright red now. Kiba was quiet once more before another question appeared in his head.

"Do you like me more than your bugs?" Shino smiled and leaned over kissing the Inuzuka on the cheek.

"I like you the most."

Kiba blushed a dark red but couldn't help the happiness growing inside him. He had never been in a relationship with someone and all of this was new to him, but he could tell he was going to enjoy it very much.

He smiled and leaned his head on Shino's shoulder enjoying the rest of the afternoon in silence, watching the lights dance through the holes in the canopy of leaves above them.

The End

**Please Review!**


	4. Watching and Waiting

Here is another one! Sorry about it being short and boring. I don't think it makes much sense either. So again sorry.

**Warning: Shonen-ai/Slash or whatever you want to call it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Thanks to **Arie Date **for beta-ing this for me! I would be lost without my betas. My writing is so horrible without being edited.

**Watching and Waiting**

Aburame Shino liked to watch things from afar, analyzing them thoroughly before doing anything. He would watch him move. Just the way he was walking could tell Shino many things. When he walked heavily he was either angry or sad. To tell the difference in his emotions he just had to watch how he would respond to Hinata's 'Are you okay?'. If he growled and glared slightly at her it was anger if he muttered something under his breath he was sad. Though Shino had learned even more than just telling emotions from his body language. When he was nervous he would slightly shift the weight from one leg to the other. If you didn't watch closely you wouldn't even notice him doing this. Then when he was excited and couldn't wait for whatever was to come he would be impatient about everything and happy over the smallest things.

Watching him made Shino relax though. He was content with only watching and not being able to touch. Though he wished he could touch, even for just a moment. Those moments happened whenever they sparred. The skin contact and heat he felt radiate from the boy provided him with some of what he wanted, but only made him want it all the more. For once he had had a small taste he wanted and craved more. But Shino had high self-control and was able to ignore his want and just watch.

He couldn't even remember when he had started watching him, it just sort of happened. He was always watching people, to analyze them, but his thoughts and eyes would always drift back to that one person. Shino was sure that he was in love with the boy, but he knew the other would think of him only as a mere friend. Shino wanted so much more than to just be friends, but he realized that the only way for him to remain close was to just watch and wait.

Waiting was another thing Shino had become very used to. After all he had waited all this time that he had been watching the boy. It's not as if a little longer would hurt, it just meant a little longer for him to hope that maybe, just maybe, the boy would return his feelings. But Shino knew that he would never tell the boy, because he would rather be around the boy and just be his friend, than tell him and be rejected and ignored. He would tell himself that he would only wait a little longer, but just how long a little more was, he had no idea. He never actually told himself just how long he would wait, or could wait before he had to admit his feelings. It would sometimes torment his thoughts and he could only relax when he was alone in the forest talking to his bugs. Though sometimes he found himself being content with just watching and waiting.

He would eventually admit his feelings, one day.

ShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKiba

Shino watched him sleep peacefully under the pale light of the moon. They were on an overnight mission and sleeping in the forest. Hinata and Kurenai were on the other side of the clearing sleeping just as he should be doing, but this was one of the few chances he had a reason and excuse to be close to him for so long. The gentle rise and fall of his chest was rhythmic and Shino found himself slowly being lulled to sleep by it. Right as he shut his eyes to fall asleep he admitted his feelings in a whisper.

"I love you Kiba." The said boy just squirmed slightly in his blankets scooting down to capture more warmth completely oblivious to the confession of love that had just occurred.

The whole team lay in sleep worn out and relieved that they had completed their mission until the next morning when they awoke at dawn to back up what they had brought and continue back to Konoha. Nothing had changed though, except Shino felt a little better. He had gotten one step closer to telling Kiba how he felt about him. It was hard enough to actually say it aloud to Kiba in his sleep, but when he was awake would be a little more difficult and stressful. So he decided that maybe he'd just watch and wait for a little while longer.

The End

**Please review! Sorry about it being so short.**


End file.
